The Cullens get a cat
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: The cullens get a cat
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight cause if I did it would involve more cats.**

**Esme POV**

A car pulled up in the driveway and I smiled knowing that my husband was home at last. He had been later than usual.  
>Soon I felt arms curl themselves around my waist. I spun around and kissed him. He kissed me back but then pulled away, unable to keep a smirk of his face.<br>"What?" I giggled.  
>"Nothing," he replied, amusement in his voice. I turned away and continued my battle to get the house clean. "Esme? How do you feel about cats?" He asked, still smiling at me.<br>"Um… they're okay I guess… Why?" I answered carefully, not sure where he was going with this.  
>"No reason." He began walking toward the staircase.<br>"LET ME SEE HIM!" Alice squealed, rushing downstairs.  
>"Carlisle, what have you done?" Edward looked half amused, half horrified. Bella looked up at him confused. My husband pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Alice.<br>"He's so cute! What are we going to call him?" She gushed, excited. I came over for a closer look.  
>"Um… I don't know. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Carlisle replied.<br>"Give it a name that can go both ways then."  
>"Why don't we just take it to the vet on Monday?"<br>"Cause then he's gonna be nameless for THREE WHOLE DAYS!"  
>"So? It won't know that. Anyway, stop calling it 'him', it could be a girl for all you know."<br>"Name it now."  
>"Alice." He whined.<br>"Now. Or um… I'll get Zafrina to mess with you again." He considered her threat for a moment.  
>"Awww, kitty." Emmett took the thing from Alice and I slowly made out a tiny grey striped body.<br>"Kitty." Carlisle said.  
>"What?" Several of us asked at the same time.<br>"Kitty. It's name is Kitty."  
>"YOU CAN'T CALL IT KITTY!" Alice shrieked at him.<br>"You told me to name it, so there we go." He walked upstairs, leaving us to fight for a pat. Edward refused to go near it.

When it was finally my turn to hold the small creature, I saw that it was a grey tabby-looking cat, with white feet and a white face and chest. It was also one of the cutest kittens I had ever seen. Whenever anyone picked it up, it purred loudly, until vibrations shook its tiny body. We all took turns trying to get it to eat, all except Edward that was, who was obviously not happy about us getting a cat. As hard as Alice tried to get it to eat, the only person it would actually swallow anything for was my husband.

Later that night, when we were all siting around then TV, Emmett was hold Kitty, on its back as you would a small child, stroking its belly. Suddenly he cried out "It's a girl! It doesn't have any balls!". The room erupted into cheers. Next came the laughter when we realised that Carlisle, head of the ER in Forks, had failed to notice something like that. He ignored us and turned up the TV, but I could see he was trying not to laugh with us.

As we all went to bed, I noticed even Edward patted Kitty goodnight before going up the stairs. I could heard Bella teasing him. I went up a few minutes after everyone else, only to find that my bed had been taken over by furry invader, who seemed content on claiming my husband to.

The only reason I let it slide was because it made a cute sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why do you have a cat…?" Carmen asked incredulously.  
>"So when it's raining they don't have to go outside to hunt, dear," Eleazar told her with a smirk on his face. He had apparently already warmed to Kitty. Everyone's eyes were trained on the ball of furry fluff that was asleep on the couch.<br>"Because apparently, someone who shan't be named has a soft spot for things which are warm, furry, and easily put inside of their pockets," I told them rolling my eyes.  
>"What's her name?" Garrett asked, already holding the kitten. Kate moved away from him, obviously not enticed.<br>"How do you know it's a girl?" she asked him.  
>"Um… it has no balls…?" he looked as though he was waiting to see if she was going to shock him. Upstairs, the others were in hysterics. Kate shook her head at him, a small smile spreading across her face.<br>"Her names Kitty," I told them. Again they giggled.  
>"Why?" Tanya looked amused and I thought she had guessed it was Carlisle's doing.<br>"Because that person is also terrible at naming things."  
>"You're just lucky he didn't call it 'meow meow'," Tanya told me. I nodded, knowing she was right. That was exactly something he would do, most likely to annoy Alice.<br>"They would also rather take the cat to bed with them than their wives," I giggled, practically daring him to come downstairs and face the music. It worked.  
>"Do I even get a chance to defend myself?!" He appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at us. We all grinned back.<br>"Someone who brings a kitten home and calls it 'Kitty' loses all of their rights," Tanya informed him matter of factly.  
>"Ugh." He retreated away from his best friend's comment. She went after him, apparently not done teasing. Alice skipped down and stole Kitty from Garrett before she even greeted anyone. He looked like a child whose toy had just been stolen. I could already see that this cat was going to cause problems and we'd had it only a couple of days.<p>

A while later as most of sat on the couch talking, Kitty got off Alice's knee and got on Garrett. He stuck his tongue out at her. She pretended to ignore him, but I could tell she was mad. Kate looked at me, obviously understanding what it meant to have your husband taken by a fluff ball.  
>As if on cue, Carlisle and Tanya came in and sat down. She sat with us while he picked up a book. I shook my head at my anti-social husband and he looked away sheepishly. Within seconds, Kitty was on his knee. Garrett sighed, losing his friend again. He had no chance now though; if that cat could sit on anyone it wanted, it would be Carlisle.<br>"Off puss," he said quietly, putting her on the floor and pushing back toward us. As he turned back to his book, she jumped up again, landing onto of the pages and making reading impossible.  
>"No Kitty," he tried again. It had the same result. He picked her and walked over to Garrett, putting her back on him. She wasn't having it. As soon as he sat, she was back. By now we were all laughing at his struggle.<br>"Kitty, can you not?" He groaned, once again pushing her away. This time she bit him. He swore. Emmett laughed harder. He got up again and put her on the couch, covering her in a blanket. She swam around inside it for several minutes, amused. Soon though, she was back. He jumped as she landed on him, still expecting her to be in the blanket. This time he took her to the kitchen and put food in her bowl.  
>She followed him back out.<br>"I think she likes you," Tanya said to him. He paused for a minute then dropped the cat onto her lap. Kitty froze, contemplating settling there. When she had realised that my husband had sat down again, she flew toward him and climbed his jeans with her claws out.  
>"Why can't you just jump like a normal person?" She meowed in reply. "Off." Again she was on the floor. This time she went around the back of the chair and jumped up onto his shoulder. "Kitty," he whined at her. She was lucky he had a lot of patience or she would have been locked somewhere by now. She waved her tail in his face.<br>"If she was a human, she would have just pulled the fingers at you," Tanya smirked. The cat licked him.  
>"Don't you smell like fish." He moved her face away from his. Kitty was still perched awkwardly on his shoulder. She did it again. He got up and I thought that maybe Kitty was about to spend her moment in time out.<br>Instead, Carlisle walked over to Garrett and pulled his jacket forward a bit. Garrett looked confused about what was happening. Frankly, so was I. He then shoved Kitty down the neck hole. Even though he was annoyed with her, he did it as gently as possible. We all laughed until our sides hurt as Garrett's jumper became alive as Kitty tried to claw her way out. Kate soon discovered that if she poked Kitty through the fabric, she would spin around and attempt to bite her finger. We could then all see her teeth and the shape of her mouth. This game continued until Garrett begged his wife to stop, which she reluctantly did.

Purrs could then be heard as the kitten got comfortable and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read and Review (:  
>Disclaimer: I only own the cat and the story.<strong>

**Esme POV**

Kitty licked me, bunting my ankles.  
>"Not now, Kitty," I told her, trying to walk through her. She started meowing. As I ignored her, she just did it louder, becoming more desperate. "What?" I sighed. She walked a few feet and then turned to look at me. "You're lucky my husband likes you," I mumbled. I realised I hadn't seen him in a few hours. She ran over again when I went back to my work, howling this time. "What?!" I asked, exasperated. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to a cat. She cried again and ran toward the door.<p>

She must want to be let out. I followed her to open the door for her. She was too small to use the cat door the Jasper made her.  
>When I opened it however, she dashed up the stairs. As I started to go back into the kitchen, the yowling started again.<br>"Oh come on," I grumbled. I went toward her, planning to pick her up and lock her out, despite what Carlisle would say about it.  
>I would just put up with the cat in my bed tonight.<br>Every time I went toward her she ran a few more feet, meowing continuously. I growled quietly, frustrated by the ball of fluff. "Kitty, come on Kitty," I coaxed, using my overly happy voce. She continued her little game until we were standing outside my bedroom door, then she ran up and leapt onto the bed.

Finally giving into her cuteness, I went over to lie next to her, remembering that I actually did love her. She let me run my fingers through her snowy-white belly for a few minutes, purring like a train the entire time, before jumping up again. Apparently she thought her game was funny.  
>This time she went into the bathroom. "Kitty, I'm done with this game," I growled as I pushed open the door. I wasn't really mad, I just wanted to pat her some more.<p>

Instead I got the fright of my life.

Kitty ran up and licked my unconscious husband, her purring suddenly gone. She looked from me to him and back again as if to say 'help him?".  
>"Carlisle?!" I yelped, rushing to him. He didn't respond. "Can you hear me?" He was a lot warmer than usual. "Sweetie please wake up," I begged him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think anyone in our house ever thought about what we would do if it was Carlisle that got hurt, him being the doctor we always felt kind of safe.<p>

I could feel my eyes were full of tears I could never cry. "Carlisle…" I whined.  
>"What's wrong, love?" he asked sleepily. I jumped and then smiled. "Where's Kitty?" He sat up slowly and looked around, apparently not questioning why he was on the bathroom floor.<br>"I don't know-" Only he would ask that in this situation.  
>She meowed loudly. He sat up properly and lent against the wall, scooping her up into his arms.<br>"Why are we down here exactly?" he asked, looking up from the cat to me.  
>"I think you might have fainted honey," I told him, kneeling in front of him. As I said it I realised he was paler than usual. He glanced around. "We're in the bathroom," I said when he looked confused. He fidgeted with the loose threads on his jeans, a habit Alice despised. I stilled his hands. "What's wrong?"<br>In reply he quickly shoved the fluff ball off his lap and lent over the toilet. I rubbed his back when he was sick. Kitty licked his hand, purring in comfort. After a minute or so he sat back and patted her again.  
>"I don't feel very well," he mumbled.<br>"You don't look very well either," I told him gently. "Although, even if you are sick you are still incredibly cute."  
>He groaned and it had nothing to do with the fact he was unwell. I laughed.<br>"Do you want to get off the floor?"  
>He thought for a moment. "No…not really, I think I might pass out again. Or throw up. Or maybe both at the same time, if that's possible." He laughed nervously. I knew he was trying to make me feel better by making it seem like it wasn't that bad. "Can you," he swallowed hard, "can you take her away please?" he gestured to Kitty who repeatedly tried to climb onto his knee after he pushed her off. Although I was a little surprised, I locked her in the bedroom. She meowed loudly and clawed at the door.<br>"I think she's worried about you."  
>He smiled briefly before his body tensed. I squeezed his leg. He whimpered, his discomfort breaking through.<br>"It's okay sweetie, you're alright." He nodded but looked miserable. Suddenly he gagged, throwing up again. I put my hand against his forehead and pulled it away uncomfortably warm. "Come lie down, I'll get you a bucket." I stood and then offered him my hand to get up. He reluctantly took it and got to his feet. I slowly led him forward but he stopped to lean on the doorframe. Kitty bunted around his feet, reaching up his legs, wanting him to pick her up.  
>"Sorry puss…" he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around his waist.<br>"Does you're tummy hurt?" I asked, putting my arms around him. He nodded against me. I felt helpless, not knowing what to do to make him feel better. He started to fall but caught himself. "Come sit down before you fall down again."

By the time we got to the bed, my poor Carlisle was almost in tears.  
>"Shh, it's okay love," I tried to comfort him. "I'm going to go get a bucket, okay?"<br>He nodded tiredly, not really awake enough to care. Kitty was on the bed, again with the licking and purring. She kneaded his leg while he stroked her.  
>When I returned she lay cuddled into his side. I smiled to myself and went and sat next to them. She looked up at me as if to make sure I knew she wasn't moving, that she was guarding my husband and it would be okay.<p>

I couldn't have been more grateful for the little furry creature.


End file.
